worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VR-055 Cyclone
Background Coming as a further development of the initial -050 series cylcones, the -055 wasa further attempt at increasing the overall firepower of the individual. While successful it would prove to be too resource intensive and would be relegagted to limited production status with further developments eventually culminating in the later to be mass produced -057. The units that saw service though did serve admirably and performed well beyond expectations. Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - VR-055 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Upper Arms - 15 Forearms - 20 Leg brackets - 20 Main Body - 155 Thrusters - 15 Main Thruster - 25 Engine - 60 Wheels - 10 Cyclone Lights - 3 Wheels - 10 Engine - 60 Main Body - 155 Weapon Mounts - 20 Thrusters - 15 Main Thrusters - 25 AR - 11 Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including standard 14.5mm rifle rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds note - when in battloid mode, for the head and legs use the CVR armour statistics Speed Running - Pilot spd plus 10 Leaping - Use standard rues for normal jumps, 10m thurster assisted Skimming - 180kph Cycle - 230lph max, 128kph cruising speed Range - 75 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.50m, Cycle 1.29m Length - Battloid 1.70m, Cycle 2.41m Width - Battloid 1.03m, Cycle 0.50m Weight - 169kg PS - COnsider Rider's PS as Augmented Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - Miniature Protoculture cell energizer using 2 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Forearm Interhangeable weapon mounts (2) Primary Purpose - NA Range - varies on weapon system Damage - varies on weapon system Rate Of Fire - vareis on weapon system Payload - varies on weapon system Bonuses - varies on weapon system The -055 series is typically armed with a GR-105 on the right forearm and an EP-42 on the left forearm See Cyclone interchangeable weapon system file for the selection of weapon systems. GR-10 (2 mounted one each on the leg brackets) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 800m Damage - use mini missile warhead types but at 1/2 damage Rate of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 Bonuses - na EP-41R (mounted as part of the chest/main body) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 2d4+2 per blast Rate of Fire - semi automatic or machine gun bursts. anything more than a short burst however has a 50% of causing the weapon to overheat and shut down for at least 1 minute (3+1d4 melees) Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour Training +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 4, 8, 11 Use PS Tables for HTH Damage +15% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 5 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 250 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 250km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 16km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 18 and track 4 target to a range of 8km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 10km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles) Imai Files